


Love Bite

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hickies, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy leaves a hickey on Toby's neck, and they have to cover it up before work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day!

When Toby shouts her name from across his apartment, the tone is sharp and startling enough to make her pause halfway through pulling on her jeans and dart to the bathroom.

“What?” she asks, and she tries to calm the defensive sharpness in her body language. “What’s wrong?”

He points to his neck. “I need makeup help.” He looks at her. “Also, those are my pants.”

Happy looks down. “You’re not wrong.” She tosses them at him, and he pulls them on over his boxers. “Why are you yelling, exactly?”

Toby leans closer to her, pointing more deliberately. “You gave me a hickey," he says firmly, "on my neck."

"Oh, yeah," Happy says, a little pleased with herself. "And?"

"And I need make up help to take care of it.”

Happy tries not to laugh at the purple and blue stain against his neck, just about where her lips worked at his skin last night.

“No way,” she replies, “you look beautiful the way you are.”

Toby just stares at her. “You’re not allowed to make snarky comments. That’s my job.”

“Not when you’re asking for makeup,” Happy replies. “Come here, let me take a look.”

“No, you’re going to be mean,” Toby says, pouting.

“Only if you’re going to be a baby about it,” Happy says. “Look, I gave you a hickey, I’ll fix it.” She peeks at it, and, really, away from fluorescent lights, it wouldn’t be all that obvious. “We don’t really have to cover it up. It's not that obvious." She walks around him. "From most angles it just looks like a weird shadow."

“But, in other angles, it's a big hickey," Toby explains. "I don't want anyone to say something."

Happy thinks about it. "You have a point."

He wraps his arms around her waist. "I want to tell them when we’re ready, not when your overzealous mouth gives us away.”

Happy grins. “You liked my overzealous mouth last night.”

She marks that moment as the first time she really made Tobias M. Curtis blush.

“And besides,” she says, gently touching the bruise. He only jumps a little. “The only person stupid enough to mention a hickey at work would be you.”

He shrugs. “You’ve got a point there." He holds up a makeup brush. "But I want it gone.”

Happy grabs green cover up, her lightest concealer, “Because you’re pale as a fucking ghost, Toby,” and a good brush, and guides Toby under the light. But no matter what she does, she can’t get to it or get him in the right light.

“I can’t get a good angle,” Happy grumbles. “We’ll have to do this in the kitchen.”

“You’re not going to be any taller in the kitchen,” Toby replies. Happy pokes at his tummy. “Hey!”

“Don’t mock the person with the power to make you look like a bearded drag queen,” Happy shoots back.

She carries her things into the kitchen and sits on the counter with Toby standing in front of her. “You need to be closer,” she says. “That way I have enough light.”

“You sure you don’t just want to get your legs wrapped around me?” Toby asks, resting his hands on her thighs. He steps between her legs where they hang down from the kitchen counter, trailing his fingertips along her inner thighs and, damn, Happy should have put on pants before doing this. “Again?”

“We did enough of that last night,” Happy replies, forcing herself not to react to how damn talented those stupid fingers of his are. Even just dancing across her bare skin she's having trouble focusing. “We need to take care of this before we get to work.” She checks her watch. “Which is in an hour.”

Toby, for once in his life, is still and silent except for his hands on her thighs as she works. Every once in a while his fingertips brush in a way that Happy jumps, and every time he laughs.

"And that's without even getting that close," Toby laughs.

"Oh, shut up," Happy replies, smacking at his hands. "I've got to concentrate."

Happy takes her time dabbing the green then the beige on his skin, because, as much as she liked making this mark, it’s kind of unprofessional to leave a hickey on your boyfriend when people still don’t know the two of you are dating.

“I think I’ve got it,” Happy says, finishing the last few brushes. “If you weren’t so pale this would have been easier.”

“This alabaster skin needs multiple applications of sunscreen,” Toby replies, tilting his head back up. “I will not risk melanoma.”

Happy rolls her eyes. “Two minutes in the sun isn’t going to give you cancer.”

“It could,” Toby replies. “I would know. I’m a doctor.”

Happy pulls him toward her with her legs and kisses him, mainly because she doesn’t want to keep this argument going. He gets the point pretty quickly, hands sliding from her legs to wrap around her back, just under her tank top. Before long his lips slide down her neck.

“Oh, you’re not trying to give me a hickey, are you?”

“Maybe,” Toby mumbles against her skin. “Matching hickeys. It’s cute.”

“It’s the best way to blow the secret,” Happy replies.

Toby looks disappointed for a second, then grins. “What if I left them somewhere no one else could see?”

Happy smirks. “We’re going to have to wait for that until we get home from work.”

Toby shrugs, hands running down to her thighs again, and his intention is clear. “Or we could be late.”

“Late,” Happy says, hopping off the table and grinning as she tugs Toby’s hand toward his bedroom, “late is good.”


End file.
